9-nitro-camptothecin (9NC) is a water insoluble derivative of camptothecin. A phase I study has shown that this drug has activity in patients with refractory tumors, including ovarian carcinoma. The hypothesis is that 9NC will have antitumor activity in patients with ovarian carcinoma refractory to platinum-based therapy. In this phase II trial, the drug will be administered orally for 4 days a week. A pharmacokinetic study will be done on plasma, whole blood, urine and tumor cells of these patients for 72 hours on the CRC. Two more patients are needed to complete the pharmacologic evaluation of 9NC.